


I'm No Good With Feelings, But I Love You

by FahcLove



Series: Christmas Kids [2]
Category: Christmas Kids
Genre: Drabble, Other, poem, sinister - Freeform, sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say love is destructive, but with you, I don’t think it’s true</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Good With Feelings, But I Love You

Everything you do fills me with love.  
Your smile warms my cold heart, frozen from the darkness of my past.  Your laugh brightens even the darkest of my days.  Your touch fills me with more ecstasy and love than any drug could ever do.   
And I know I’ve done some bad things in my life, and I know you have too.   
But, please, just for this moment, can we forget all of that and just fall in love.   
Together.  
Because, if you don’t love me back, I don’t know what I’ll do.”


End file.
